Uncovering Cicada Wiki
IMPORTANT for new visitors: NEW USERS, PLEASE READ THIS FAQ IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PGP IS CLICK HERE Welcome! Welcome to the main information hub pertaining to the mystery of Cicada 3301. Please use the menu to access any pages which might be of interest to you. This Wikia page is under construction and menu doesn't list all existing pages. If you are looking for more detailed articles make sure to use search function. We got support from Wikia staff who edited custom CSS just for us! Thanks to everybody contributing to this! Feb 2017: We disabled comment sections on this Wikia due to excessive spamming. If you have anything to add you can find us in #cicadasolvers on freenode IRC. Article Liber Primus Ideas and Suggestions and users personal blogs are still editable. Cicada Puzzles Communication Please read this before joining: *The purpose of this community is to work as a hive mind, to spread knowledge, to share all information, and to allow everyone to participate. We do not hide progress of any puzzles; we provide transparency at all costs, as long as privacy is respected. *We need new, fresh minds, as we still have untied ends left. We need to provide all new visitors an equal opportunity to participate in the Cicada 3301 hunt. The old channel (#33012014) became very noisy over time. To get the situation under control, we directed solving efforts to the channel #cicadasolvers. Please do not spam the channel, and read the current page of this wikia and the FAQ before asking questions. *We have been mentioned in news coverage with BBC, The Guardian, Russia Today and many more. * The main communication between members of the collective is IRC, the link can be found below. #cicadasolvers on freenode is the main channel for solving the Cicada 3301 puzzles, ##solvinglp on freenode is the main channel for Liber Primus discussion. Currently, you have to be registered to freenode to join ##solvinglp Before you join any of the IRC channels we recommend you view a few minutes of this video and remember: Trust nothing, Verify everything! Are you with the media? Write to our unofficial contact at noxpopuli3301@gmail.com for more information, questions, or to contact this year's 3301 solvers. ~Sincerely, the management Some useful links: * NoxPopuli's overview on his youtube channel (very detailed series, not finished yet) * Cayleigh Elise youtube Cicada 3301 video (good factual overview) * LEMMiNO Cicada 3301: An Internet Mystery (good factual overview) * Rolling Stone article on 2012 winner * Fastcompany Michael Grothaus article #1,Fastcompany Michael Grothaus article #2, * Original resources backups: rtkd github michel github Liber Primus dropbox all resources 2012-2014 drive.google * Cicada articles in the media (not updated) * What is Cicada 3301? We dont know, but here is some leaked info: The Leaked Email, The Infamous Warning, Leakers logs #1, Leakers logs #2 * Current status of #cicadasolvers on Cicada 3301 subreddit * Forums: Cicada3301.borads.net, Calypne.borads.net * CAKES puzzle (not solvable anymore due to infotomb site being down) Github * Some Useful tools. * Few tools for solving cickadarune-decrypting-spreadsheet titanpad.com mortlach spreadsheet __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse Category:LINKS AND INFORMATIONS ON CICADA PUZZLES FROM 2012 Category:Twitter Category:IRC LOGS